


Light of mine

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco watches over Hermione as she spends another anniversary on the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella Prompt: Lighthouse. Storm cloud. Horizon. "How do you mourn the loss of someone who's still alive? 
> 
> Music: The Lighthouse's Tale by Nickel Creek, It's Quiet Uptown from the Hamilton Cast recording

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325677500/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Silent guardian  
Alone in the sand  
Watching those on the sea  
Guarding the land

Silent guardian  
Alone against the lighthouse  
Watching her walk across the sands  
Guarding her heart

Silent guardian  
Alone in her head  
Watching shadows move over the waves  
Guarding the world

Naked eyes  
Blank windows staring out at the world  
Watching the world turn around it  
How do you protect those who risk the waves?

Naked eyes  
Blank face looking to the sand  
Watching her turn around fate  
How do you save those who are lost in their head?

Naked eyes  
Blank face turned into the wind  
Watching ghosts turn around her  
How do you mourn the loss of so many?

Silent storm clouds  
Dark against the burning sky  
Churning seas against the sand  
Calling to the land

Silent storm clouds  
Dark against his pale eyes  
Churning seas in his gut  
Calling her back to him

Silent storm clouds  
Dark against pale skin  
Churning sea in her mind  
Calling her back to the past

Steady arms  
Reaching out to the sea  
Calming those tossed in it’s embrace  
How do you bring the lost home?

Steady arms  
Reaching out to her frail body  
Calming emotions tossing her in the sea  
How do you mourn the loss of someone who’s still alive?

Steady arms  
Reaching for his strong frame  
Calming fears tossing in his mind  
How do you find yourself when everything you know is gone?

Distant horizon  
Dreams to be kept  
Promising adventure and hope  
Guarding the land

Distant horizon  
Dreams to be held  
Promising her forever  
Guarding her heart

Distant horizon  
Dreams to be freed  
Promising him forever  
Guarding the world


End file.
